


Whiskey In The Glass

by MissMeggie



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Memories, Pre-Series, Rehabilitation, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will always be Rayna and the whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey In The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Deacon has always liked glass. The expensive heavy weight of the cut glass tumblers in Rayna's daddy's study, the cool feel of a bottleneck warming beneath his hand. The look of Rayna pressed tight to the shower wall. The look she gives him moments after they finish letting him know she can see right through him.

Yeah he likes glass in all its forms that's why he's lying here alone face pressed to the bathroom tile with his stomach heaving and hands shaking. For the love of whiskey in a glass and Rayna Jaymes.

Lady on the TV says she's married now and that's all fine and good except for one thing it ain't to him. Teddy … for just one second he hates him with a fire that could burn the sun.

She crammed him in rehab and left him alone.

He misses it then, the whiskey in the glass with ice cubes that clink. Rayna crying his name breath fogging up the shower wall. He misses it all and knows just as easy as you can see through glass that they'll both kill him the whiskey in the glass and Rayna James. He'll be alone then too. Alone with a whiskey glass.


End file.
